The present invention relates to a hydraulic fluid passage switching valve used, for example, in a controller for a brake of a vehicle or in a hydraulic suspension controller for a vehicle.
In a known switching valve, a movable valve member is urged by a spring exhibiting a strong force in order to hermetically seal a supply port against the pressure of a supplied hydraulic fluid when the valve member is in a position for closing the supply port. A solenoid used to actuate the valve member needs to exhibit a sufficiently strong force to overcome the force of the spring. Consequently, the overall size of the apparatus becomes unfavorably large, and the amount of heat generated therein is disadvantageously large.